


Finger Licking Good

by tqpannie



Series: Harry/Ron Smutty Table [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron convinces Harry that fingers are erogenous zones</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finger Licking Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simons_flower](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=simons_flower).



> Written for my Harry/Ron Smutty Table also for dream_wia_dream who gave me the prompt fingers from the table. Thanks to simons_flower for the beta

Hermione is always coming up with some new theory or another. Most of them are rubbish but I finally found one I can get behind: erogenous zones. Hermione, in a fit of research with Padma Patil, Viktor Krum, and some Muggle the three of them picked up in a pub, determined that wizards and witches have more erogenous zones than Muggles.

Now I've often heard Hermione spouting poetic about her research projects and tuned her out but this one was different. It involved two of my favorite things – sex and pubs. I paid fairly close attention as she spoke of Viktor's particular fondness for having his fingers sucked. It never occurred to me that fingers could be sexy but thinking back I've always found Harry's hands to be quite stimulating. I asked appropriate questions and ones that made Hermione blush bright pink before muttering something about a sweet from George's shop. I'm not sure but I think she's having dinner with him tonight. I reckon I was a bit of a bad influence on her and there was that one time she, Harry, and I did a bit of "research" together but I digress.

I waited for Harry to arrive home from visiting Neville for about an hour. I wanted to share Hermione's theory with him and do a bit of testing on our own about the fingers part. I mean, I've always liked Harry's hands – he's got long thin fingers that wrap perfectly around my cock – and while Harry's fingers have always stimulated me, I couldn't help but wonder if they could be used to stimulate him.

Harry arrived home, slightly damp from the evening rain, and stripped off his coat. I licked my lips when I saw a small bead of water trailing down his cheek and forced back my urge to go and snog him senseless.

"Hi ya, Harry," I called out and he grinned when he saw me. "Have a nice chat with Neville?"

"Yeah, although it was a bit disturbing to see him and Luna snogging," Harry laughed. "I don't know who was more surprised me or Neville when I arrived to find the two of them starkers in the Greenhouse."

"How is Luna?"

"She's off again tonight to search for a Hoo." Harry shook his head. "Apparently there are tiny people who live in plants. She wants to meet and get to know them."

"I had lunch with Hermione – " My voice trailed off as Harry brushed his lips against mine. "It was very enlightening."

"What's Hermione working on now?" Harry asked as he slid next to me on the sofa. "Anything interesting?"

"Actually," I began, waggling my eyebrows, "our best friend had a foursome with Viktor Krum, Padma Patil, and some Muggle they picked up in a pub – bloke's name was Ewan. She wouldn't tell me his last name."

"Our prim little Hermione?" Harry's mouth fell open. "In a foursome?"

"Apparently she'd been testing something in the shop and Viktor came in – but that's not important. What is important is that she discovered wizards and witches have more erogenous zones than Muggles."

"I highly doubt that." Harry rolled his eyes. "She had to make it all technical instead of just enjoying the moment."

"No, I think she enjoyed the moment." I winked. "However, she did point out quite a few of the places that wizards and witches react but Muggles don't."

"I'm intrigued," Harry murmured, leaning back against me. "So tell me about them."

I took a deep breath. "First, a witch’s nipples are apparently much more sensitive than Muggles – no, I didn't ask how she knew this." Harry snorted and I continued. "Second, a wizard’s fingers are more sensitive than a Muggles." I shifted closer to Harry and looked down at his hand where it lay on my thigh. "She theorizes that it's because of the issue of the wand."

Harry laughed and I reached down and snagged his hand with mine.

"That's totally insane, Ron! I think she's pulling one on you. I mean, my fingers aren't sensitive."

"I'd like to test her theory." I waggled my eyebrows when Harry looked up. "Come on, what do you have to lose?"

Harry nodded. I lifted his hand, slowly tracing my finger along his palm to the smooth skin between his thumb and forefinger. I drew back, lifting my own finger to my mouth, sucking on it lightly, and slowly slid it between Harry's thumb and forefinger.

I was thrilled to see his eyes darken slightly as ran my finger over the tip of his forefinger and down between each following finger. I slowly traced each one, lightly blowing warm air over them. Harry shifted slightly next to me.

"That is nice, Ron," Harry said softly. "But not all that erotic."

"Hmm," I said softly and raised Harry's hand to my lips. "Maybe a bit of something else then?"

Harry's eyes widened as I kissed the tip of each of his fingers, lightly running my tongue across each one, creating a shuddery hitch in his breathing.

His eyes darkened when I ran my tongue along the place my finger had just traveled and his lips parted when I sucked his index finger between my lips. I sucked slowly, all the way to his knuckle, making him shiver. I repeated the motion on each finger, ending with him moaning softly when I swirled my tongue around his index finger.

"Enough," Harry moaned. "Hermione's right...she's always right."

His lips crashed down mine, his tongue parting my lips and his hand sliding up to cup my face. Our tongues tangled, retreated, and came back for more as we kissed. His thumbs brushed along my cheeks and he moaned when I tugged his shirt free of his trousers.

"Mmm..." I whispered as I found the bare skin of his stomach and slid my hands upwards to circle his nipples. "Your nipples are sensitive, too. I wonder if that's a wizarding thing."

"Shut up," Harry whispered back. "More touching, less talking."

I grinned and flipped us so that I had him pinned to the couch. My fingers deftly undid his trousers, freeing his cock, and he whimpered when I began to slowly stroke him from base to tip. Harry's hands fumbled with my zipper and, when he finally got them open, he gave a small cry of triumph.

"I want to feel..." Harry's voice trailed off into a choked moan as I slid my finger over the tip of his cock, gathering the precum there, and I brought my finger up to my lips. "Fuck, Ron."

He watched, wide-eyed, as I drew my finger between my lips, sucking it clean. When I slid my cock against his, he whimpered my name. Harry lifted his hips so I could tug his trousers and pants down. He kicked them off and pushed my jeans down with his hands.

He didn't manage to do anything more than bare my arse, cock, and balls before I levered myself over him again. I rotated my hips down, rubbing against him, our balls pressing together, our cocks creating a delightful friction between us. We moaned in unison as our cocks rubbed together and I rolled my hips again before capturing his hand. I sucked on each finger, sliding it in and out of my mouth, as I continued to grind against him.

"Fuck, Ron...close...gonna come...."

I moved my hips faster, pushing our cocks and balls together, enjoying the way Harry arched up to meet me. I could feel myself approaching the edge and felt Harry's cock harden further against mine. I pushed down hard, rotating my hips, and I felt Harry's cock pulse against my own.

He shouted my name as he came, his seed spilling over his stomach and between us. I thrust a final time, grunting his name, and came hard. My vision blurred, my body shook, and heat spread through my entire body.

"Well, I see you tested my theories," Hermione called out and I pulled the afghan from the couch swiftly over Harry and me. "Don't worry. I'm in the dining room. I made myself a cup of tea when I saw you were otherwise engaged."

Harry did a quick cleansing charm as I felt my cheeks heat when Hermione came into the room.

"So, was I right?"

"Hermione," Harry said, grinning. "I can honestly say that I fully support your theory one hundred percent."

"Hermione," I chimed in as I took the cup of tea she offered me. "You're always right. Thanks."

"What are friends for?" Hermione smirked and settled in the chair across from us. "Now, I'd like to ask you a few questions."

Harry and I groaned and Hermione giggled.

Fingers are erogenous. Next I'm going to try Harry's toes.


End file.
